Brief
by Rickashay
Summary: There was always a time when they felt they could be most free in their relationship. An exploration, a curiosity felt so strongly. This is the beginning of their story. Multi-chaptered, Fifteen Minutes a Day written, Izayoi/Inu no Taisho. Ch:11 - Rumors
1. A Monster

****Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...obviously. *sniffs*

**Title**: A Monster

**Authoress**: Rickashay

**Genre:** Romance/eventual tragedy

**Rating: T**

**Word Count:**1,256

**Warning(s):** there will be mentions of sex, not graphic. An eventual character death. *Sigh*

**Character(s):** Inu no Taisho, Izayoi, with some Sessmom here and there.

**Summary:** Day One…

**Story Summary**: There was always a time when they felt they could be most free in their relationship. An exploration, a curiosity felt so strongly. This is the beginning of their story.

**A.N**: This is another series for written Fifteen Minutes a Day. The reason why I am doing this is because I have been sorely lacking inspiration for fanfiction writing so I need to do an exercise for more creative stuff to happen to me. While I am writing this I will be working on another series, which is actually an original story. So, the chapters will have 700-1500 words depending on my inspiration for that day. The Fifteen minutes excludes editing time. **That means if you see any mistakes, feel free to tell me! I won't take offence if you do. ^_^**

* * *

><p>It would be a great shock to her parents had they known that Izayoi enjoyed wandering through the forest. She would listen to the critters and hide among the trees, just so that she could enjoy a few moments of sanctuary from her busy life. As a princess there was a certain amount of meekness and behavior she must maintain. But in the forest, she did not need these manners. There was no one to see whether she spoke out of turn or even laughed. It was merely her and the few creatures that dwelled there. There was no need for politeness.<p>

When she first met him, it was not what she expected. Instead he merely stood at the bough of a tree and stared at her without malicious intent. A curiosity glittered in his eyes, amusement curling at the ends of his mouth, and the faint lines of laughter that crinkled at the corners of his eyes. But there was no anger or evilness that betrayed his nature. Despite the long, white hair that was held up in a ponytail, the claws that bore a striking resemblance to that of a beast, and the golden eyes that bespoke his heritage...

The only thing she could think was to say…_beautiful._

She had been trained from an early age to see the beauty in a face, the distinguished markings of nobility. Whether it was a nose, the eyes, the arch of an eyebrow, or merely the cheekbones that gave such a notable look. The youkai looked like a noble, a classic example of beauty.

But beauty could be misleading.

It was just a brief thought, something that was spoken within her consciousness. She had heard stories of beasts and tales of tormenters that stalked through the night. _Youkai._ Ones with razor sharp claws and fangs that glinted in the night. Shadows that bore recognition to their true forms, masks solemn, and beautiful faces disguised as beasts. Usually they were in their true forms and when they were not they were wishing for the freeing feeling that they partake in their animal or beast. It was rare to come cross a youkai in a humanoid form...and it was a much more dangerous youkai to even have a human form.

"Sir?" the words slipped past the barrier in her throat so easily, so effortlessly. Immediately she wished she could grasp back those words and stuff them in the back of her throat. She said nothing even when his amusement heightened, bringing brilliance to his eyes.

"Little Hime," the words came out in a breathy chuckle, "You are far from your home."

The words squashed any thought of his beauty.

A beast.

_Yes, a beast lies underneath that mask._"I am not. You are intruding on our lands." Izayoi insisted, ignoring that laughter curling at the ends of his mouth or the clicking of his claws, even though her insides were squirming unpleasantly at each _click _of his fingernails. _Danger…_the thought breathed through her consciousness. "I have come here since I was young and I have never seen a youkai here before." Confusion clouded her brown eyes.

A surprised glance directed at her, his eyes darkening with sharp intelligence and cunning. "You are aware that you are speaking to a _monster_, a youkai?" the words were spoken in a droll tone. "Are you aware that you are speaking to the one that has claimed this land?"

Whatever he could mean, she had not the faintest clue. "I don't know what you're speaking of, but I assure you that these are not your lands." Izayoi said, knowing quite well that this was speaking out of turn...but to a manner-less beast. They _ were _her lands...and she was rather proud of that fact. Pride always breeds stupidity. Immediately thoughts of fear and images of what a youkai could do filled her mind.

A mocking eyebrow arched in the youkai's face. After all, he was directly above her, within striking distance. Yet he did not crouch down like an animal, or even move with that cat-like grace that she had so often heard about. Instead he merely stood, observing her through sharp and cunning golden eyes. He shifted, the light darkening his face and highlighting the white clothes he wore. He _was _handsome, unfortunately.

"I am here to claim my lands," the youkai repeated. He tilted his head to the side and stared down at her with a rather interesting mixture of disgust at her ignorance and amusement at her obvious discomfort. "Why do you not run, Hime?"

"Is there a reason to run?" the words tumbled forth from her lips, spilling like a rich wine. A mistake. Fear and confusion tightened her throat.

White fangs glittered in the shadows, his white hair flipping behind him as he shook his head at her. "Your naiveté is astounding. My prey always runs from me."

_Monsters…_the thought spurred her into action. "Then I am not your prey." Her chin jutted out. "If I leave, will you try to catch me?" Perhaps it was a rather idiotic question, but she could not help the instinct to flee and the desire to stay. Curiosity was damning. Both such a contrast, the immediate confusion as she gathered her skirts in her hand and stepped forward, further into striking distance.

Even with his face obscured in the dark, she could feel the smirk that betrayed him. "You will see." Glee brightened in his eyes… He did not stir, did not crouch down, or even click his claws. He merely gave a sinister, frightening smile. He still did not move, even when she shifted away to leave.

She gave a short bow and said with a tone of utmost respect, "Sir" and walked steadily back to her village. There were no sounds of following footsteps, not even the noise of a deep chuckle, merely the wind brushing its hand through her hair. A last look was shot in his direction…but he was not there. Fear tightened in her gut. He disappeared as quietly and sinister as the monster he was.

A monster…

_A youkai…_

She would have to keep that thought.

As she hurried through the forest, listening for the sound of clicking claws or a dark chuckle, but she heard none except for the sound of her steady breathing and the rustling of branches from the tree overhead. There was nothing she could do but to head toward her castle.

"Where were you?" her brother asked as she came into view.

Izayoi looked up, her brown eyes wide as she watched him sprint toward her, a dark frown marring his usual pleasant expression. "I was merely strolling through the grounds." She responded innocently, watching as the frown dipped into a scowl.

"Well, be careful. Our Mother was looking for you, you've missed your morning lessons."

_Of course I did, that was the entire point of leaving the castle._

And yet even when her mother scolded for the missed lessons, the sound of a chuckle filled her ears and thoughts. It had been such a pleasant sound, even though it was more of a thrill of fear than anything else. The thought of his beauty continued to plague her thoughts, like a famine that had been spreading through the lands or the rumors of a rogue dragon at the border of the west, slaying villagers and youkai alike.

A youkai…

Monsters…

Tales of beasts continued to spur in her thoughts…but the man did not seem like a beast, merely sinister in a way that was not quite describable as being dark.

Why?

_Beautiful…_even with scorching words ringing in her ears, she couldn't help but allow the secretive smile to spread across her face.

* * *

><p>A.N Chapter one complete! Feel free to point out anything that is a mistaketypo, I am the only editor of this story and authors tend to be biased to their own work. ;) Thank you ever so much for reading! I really, really appreciate it!

Next chapter will touch on the Inu no Taisho's view of things,

Some thoughts for chapter two, not sure to add or not tomorrow:

There was a mere passing thought to the woman that was so bold and daring, yet meek too.

_Why did I not kill her for the insolence..._he had been told long, long ago that he was too softhearted.


	2. Merely

Title: Merely

Authoress: Rickashay

Genre: Romance/Eventual tragedy

Rating: T

Word Count: 1,234 (slighter shorter)

Warning(s): none

Character(s): Inu no Taisho, some Sessmom in this chapter, and Izayoi

Summary: A day after…

Merely

_Why didn't I kill her…? _The thought continued to plague him, drumming in his head like a constant heartbeat. Even as he moved closer and closer to where the Ryuukotsusei was rumored to be, the thought kept flitting in and out of his mind.

Death was not something he dealt out carelessly. But the girl was amusing in her own way, not quite meek-like, a bit rude for a hime, nevertheless, when faced with a situation hard to deal with, rudeness could be excused. His soft-heartedness surprised him though. Not to a point where he was foaming for retribution of some sort…but it was more of the curiosity of why than anything else.

Humans were always a fascination to him, this particular human more so than any other human he had come across, and yet the "why" still churned in his head.

_Why did I not kill her? _

_Was there something special about how naïve she was or merely the look and depth her eyes conveyed?_

_Why did I not kill you?_

_Why am I thinking of you?_

His behavior sometimes was confusing to him, more so to his wife and son. It was merely something to ponder, to dwell upon while he scouted through his territory and searched for the dragon. It was not important.

It was not…

He tried his best to ignore the voice that whispered to return to the forest, to forget the dragon that was constantly threatening his lands and his people. The voice was much more irritating and less harder to ignore than it should be. As he raced above the lands, passing them over in the clouds, and listening for the deep growls of his wife when she decided to join him in the hunt, another thought escaped him.

Haunted him…

_My prey always runs…_

Yet she was calm, rather angelic and not screaming in that irritating way that most humans possessed when faced with a youkai. She was a curiosity.

An enigma…

He was always searching for answers, listening for words that gave a deeper meaning than intended. It was the way of politics to analyze the words spoken to him.

There was a hint of fear, but enough that she was still about to keep her bowels and not scream or cry out. It gave her a surprising strength, a steeliness that he admired in his soldiers…and admired in her. In her lifestyle, there was no doubt that she would be a meek girl when she wished to be. Like most politicians and underlings, they were both weak and disguised, usually faultily disguised, but ambitions always shown through in the end.

He saw no ambitions in her eyes, nor any disguise or weakness. There was nothing like that in her, mere earnestness.

A low, welcoming growl rumbled through the sky, the white form of a dog appeared next to him, and her head tilted in a way to look up at him to see his expression. Her mouth parted in a pant-like smile, her irises warming just slightly as she moved with him.

The Inu no Taisho was very wise compared to most youkai, perhaps owing to his power or his age, no one could really say. His wife, however, had her own little source of wisdom and power, just in a different way than his. Cunning and ambitious, that was what drew her to him, which was the reason why they soared together as they did. They fit well with each other.

A deep rumble filled the skies. Amusement crinkled the corners of his eyes as she gently stood on her hind legs and nipped his ear, a playful bite. His grumbled laughter continued on, but he kept the steady pace as they reached closer and closer to the western border.

The Hime had been strong…

His wife was strong…

_I had always been attracted to strong females._

Another thought to the woman that was so bold and daring, but had a certain naiveté too.

_Why did I not kill her for the insolence..._he had been told long, long ago that he was too softhearted.

He soared higher, the sun glinting against his fur, bringing a strange hue of gold to his hair and glinting his eyes so beautifully. His wife hurried to catch up, mouth still opened in a small smile.

* * *

><p>The words easily slipped past Izayoi's mouth, her stomach twisting in nervousness. "Have you ever seen a youkai?" The expression on her brother's face, however, was priceless.<p>

A thin frown spread through his face, his lips pursing in a questioning manner and his hands twisting against his practicing sword, the hilt stained with sweat. He rubbed his chin, which was sprouting a few stray hairs, the beginnings of facial hair. He had been quite proud of them too. "I can't say I have." His eyebrows drew together. "Have you?" he asked, glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

"I don't think so, sometimes it's hard to tell if they look so human." She said.

A deeper frown darkened her brother's face, not in displeasure but merely in confusion. "I suppose that's true." His head shook slightly. "I don't think youkai of that power would care too much for this village though. They are merely wild beasts, there is not much worth in attacking a village like this."

"I suppose."

Yet the question still lingered on the tip of her tongue. A monster had seen her, did not harm her, merely playfully talked with her in a way that was both terrifying...and far too similar to the ways her father spoke to the samurai: a cunning or intelligent overtone that was not meant to be caught but still edged its way into their words. Like a sword, ready to strike at the perfect moment.

The beast was far too handsome to be sinister, correct? She had heard of youkai with fearsome faces and faces of angles. Yet he was neither, but merely handsome in a rugged type of way, not angelic or even feminine, certainly not in a monstrous way either.

She had heard stories of monsters and he did not seem as frightening as some people she had met, and there were some that even were considered as husbands for her.

A confusing thought and one that would need further pondering in the privacy of her rooms.

_Why did he not kill you?_

The thought continued to infiltrate their minds, flitting in and out, a curiosity.

* * *

><p>AN Repeating the words from yesterday, if you see anything you have my permission to correct me. Even if a sentence sounds funky...I'd really appreciate it if you point it out to me. ;) Thank you all so, so much for reading the last chapter and the one before. I was so happy with the responses! This is the first actual story I've written with them. Hope to do the pairing justice! More action later on, a second meeting, and hopefully some interaction with Izayoi's families.

Some thoughts I have for the next chapter:

There was a movement in her eyes, shifting to the side as if she was just waiting for someone to catch her.

"Don't be frightened, Little Hime."

His eyes were such a vivid shade of gold too, so beautiful... But beasts weren't supposed to be beautiful.

Her father's face was always set in frown lies, a piggish man without the belly. In his own way though, he cared greatly for his family.


	3. Fear

Title: Fear

Authoress: Rickashay  
>Genre: Romance<p>

Rating: T

Word Count: 1,174

Warning(s): each individual chapter will have their own warnings now. None.

Character(s): Izayoi, Inu no Taisho, + Family

Summary: A week later…(9 days passed)

Fear

It was just a passing thought that it was unwise to step into the forest so soon after the youkai's visit, and yet the curiosity still burned in her mind. Her thoughts strayed from her lessons to images of white hair, golden eyes, and fangs that glinted in the light. It was what continued to plague her…and soon the warnings of monsters left her completely.

She did not fear something easily. Izayoi was rather strong in that perspective, not quite as meek as some would have hoped for a princess. She was well bred and that was the only actual importance of a princess. When she thought of him, she did not think of his claws or the sharpness of his fangs, her mind was merely on the beautiful and ethereal appearance he gave.

Power was no doubt a prospect, one that she had weighed heavily in her mind. A being that power would not care for a human like her. There was no benefit to it. If they were mindless beasts, there would have been no hesitation in him to kill her. There would not have been a consequence for him and as a mindless beast, savagery would have been expected.

Yet he merely frightened her with his words, which was much easier to do than actions alone.

There was just so much wonder and curiosity about him, she could not resist the temptation to search through the forest to see him. She had hoped to catch just a glance of him, even if it was merely the whiteness of his hair or the mocking smile that his lips so easily curved into. It was another reason why she was trekking through the forest, ignoring the morning lessons in favor of searching for this youkai.

It was unwise…and yet…there was just something there. Perhaps it was naïve or idiotic of her, but she did not particularly care at the moment.

There was a movement in her eyes, shifting to the side as if she was just waiting for someone to catch her. She knew that youkai could be stealthy, hide in the shadows as they stalked their prey. He said that his prey always would run, and she would not.

Her chin jutted out stubbornly.

"Don't be frightened, Little Hime."

The voice made chills race down her back. She twisted around, stumbling until her backside hit the floor. She looked up, brown eyes wide with surprise and astonishment. Hair fell from her forehead, giving her a disheveled and nervous look. Her mouth parted and she gave a soft, choking noise. The youkai was still not in sight.

"You are amusing, Child."

She sighed softly, standing and wiping away the dirt that clung to her palms. The youkai did not reveal his hiding place. "I am glad you find amusement in me, sir." She bowed carefully. "I hope you are well."

"Indeed I am."

She could just imagine the amusement curling at the ends of his mouth. "Will you come out?"

A soft noise, a rustle of leaves, and the youkai stepped out, decked in armor and golden eyes gazing so piercingly at her. He was so…wild and free. She could not help but feel it straight through her body. It was exhilarating and thrilling. "Thank you." Izayoi said.

The youkai's head tilted to the side, his eyelashes fluttering just slightly as his nostrils flared briefly. He was not too far away, close enough that he was merely hovering above her. She would not be able to reach out and touch him though. "Are you well, Little Hime?"

Taken back with surprise, she replied with, "I am as well as anyone could ever be."

The youkai seemed to accept this rather easily. "I am surprised that you are willing to bare my presence again. A foolish thing, if I may say."

"Foolish, perhaps." Izayoi could not help the shy smile from escaping her. "Curiosity is rather hard to resist."

Her comment seemed to have surprised him and a small amount of happiness crinkled his eyes. Laughter. "I suppose I may say the same thing. It is rather foolish of me to meet with a human once again."

"Why?" again, her damnable mouth was the cause of many awkward questions and was unable to hold back any stray thought that occurred to her.

"Humans are meant to be enemies of youkai. It is merely in our pattern of life and behavior."

The thought was disconcerting to her…but it was the truth. "I suppose." Izayoi replied.

A funny expression crossed his face, a softer, simpler smile. "Do you have nothing to say? Nothing at all?"

An eyebrow arched and for a moment, a flash of heat at the back of Izayoi's neck threatened to undue her. Why did she feel ashamed? "It is merely the fact of life, you are saying?"

"Yes." The word was given in a simple, curt manner.

"I have never met a youkai before, so I couldn't really say." It seemed the only appropriate response, after all, she could not speak ill of his race by calling them, "Blood-thirsty, savage beasts that attacked without provocation." It would be rather rude and she was interested in keeping all her organs within her body.

"Really?" he seemed rather pleased with her answer. "That is a rather wise thing to say." He told her, boldly stepping forward and leaning toward her face, head tilted in a curious manner. "You must have heard the rumors though, tales of beasts that drag off fair maidens and carry them off? It is quite a common tale, I believe." Anger or mockery stained his words, the pleasantness so easily faked it brought a fresh wave of embarrassment to her.

She did not know why.

"I have." She _did _hear such stories, mainly from her nursemaid who thought it was her duty to discourage her charge in any thoughts of wandering in the woods. The maiden who was taken away was one of her nurse's favorites.

"And you say you have no judgment for youkai in general?"

Immediately she blushed…and could not speak. The youkai had rendered her speechless. It had been considered impossible. The only words she could say were, "I'm sorry."

A frown crossed his face and his head tilted like a curious dog. "You need not be sorry. I am merely irritated with the lack of impartiality humans possess." He smiled as if he liked to insult her.

"It must not be just humans…"

"No," a sad smile escaped him, "it is not."

They bowed to each other as they left, his words lingering in the background.

_Humans are meant to be enemies of youkai. It is merely in our pattern of life and behavior._ Why are those words so haunting to her?

"Will I meet you again?" Izayoi called back, turning to look behind her.

She saw nothing but spiraling leaves as they met their doom on the floor. Yet, she rather hoped he heard her.

* * *

><p>AN I know it's a personal topic, but this is what came to me when I wrote this piece. I read this article about racism that has been sticking with me the entire day. Maybe I can find it and link it here. Any mistakes, please point them out! Sometimes I won't be able to reply to you, due to the fact I have homework! JOY! But I will reply tomorrow around none or a few hours later. THANK you so, so much for your support. I appreciate it so much!

Some thoughts for the next few chapters...

If there was but a thought, it was that she had been beautiful, even when he purposefully made her uncomfortable.

She seemed to find fascination with him, and he was willing to allow that.

His wife was rather nice when she wished to be...

He did not know why he returned to the village, his curiosity did not allow him rest.


	4. Intrigue

Title: Intrigue

Authoress: Rickashay  
>Genre: Romance<p>

Rating: T

Word Count: 726

Warning(s): none

Character(s): Izayoi, Inu no Taisho, some mention of Sessmom

Summary: a day later (ten days)

Intrigue

She was beautiful…

There was no denying that. There was a certain quality in the shape of her face and the wideness, almost innocence, in her eyes that was very becoming. It was not something he was accustomed to as youkai were far from innocent. But…she was. It was enchanting in a way that it was intriguing. Something lingering in the background of his mind until night passed as he rested against the bark of a tree, his sword by his side.

_The brownness and simplicity she seemed to possess…_how his mind could not help but remain on the thoughtfulness that her brow portrayed or the lingering of laughter that swirled in her eyes, his mind could not leave it. Many lords and generals alike had taken more than one wife, he had done nothing of the sort, although his many philandering was an interest of his wife's she never actively disliked it.

But he had never had a human before…

It would be considered a disgrace for a human to be linked with him…and that was the hesitation. He could be charming and dashing if he wished to be, a snake was the only description suitable. He could…he had done it before.

A human was another thing entirely…and…he did not want to.

That caused him a moment of pause…

Why? For some reason it seemed to protrude in his mind, irritation at having his thoughts interrupted. It was best not to dwell on it, best not to think about it at all. She was rather beautiful though… "My curiosity is always the downfall of me." The Inu no Taisho said aloud, the forest silent. It had grown silent after his presence, much like any woods he had meandered into. The animals knew deep inside their bones, knew the scent, and knew that they were prey when a predator stronger than them lurked about. It had happened before…and for a moment he rather wished for the noises of animals for perhaps it would stop his mind from running away with him.

_Curiosity is rather hard to resist. _Again that thought that whispered in his mind, her voice edging its way into the words.

"I will stop thinking," he decided, hunching in on himself.

"That is rather hard to do, my husband." Golden eyes peered from a tree, her head tilted to the side as she observed him.

He was not surprised to see her, not at all. He had smelled her scent before and had felt her aura brush up against his in warning of her presence. "Hello, Darling." A pleased smile curved on his face. "It is rather hard but I believe it would be beneficial to stop the process of thinking, as it would mean I could rest." The Inu no Taisho's smiled widened.

An eyebrow curved, her face just slightly skeptical. "Really? Do you need to be left with your thoughts?" the Lady asked.

The Inu no Taisho shifted against the bark, still not standing but craning his neck to look up at her. "Your company is not a bother to me."

She crouched down slightly and with an elegant leap, landed softly beside him before she sat down. The Lady of the West said nothing, merely touched his shoulders with hers and stared into the bright fire he had built.

Left to his thoughts once again, his mind fixed itself on the golden eyes that lurked with temptation and the innocent brown eyes so earnestly gazing up at him. They were so different that there was so comparison.

* * *

><p>It was the sound of metal against metal that greeted her ears as she walked toward the courtyard. There were sounds of her brother's laughing response and the hired guard's muffled words that filled the air. It was not an unpleasant sound, but for her, as she headed toward the forest once again, it spelled doom for her. It had been merely a day, yet she was continuous thinking of the youkai.<p>

If her brother was out in the yard, it meant that she was unable to see the youkai. If her brother saw that she was wandering in the forest, it spelled disaster to her plans. With a sigh, she spun on her heel and headed towards her chambers, a hint of regret in her eyes. She had really wished to see him…

* * *

><p>AN Short one. I apologize. Another chapter tomorrow…I need to sleep. I got a 115% on my test…

Thoughts for the next chapter:

His daughter…

That was what she would forever be…

Merely a princess.


	5. The Princess

Title: The Princess

Authoress: Rickashay

Genre: Romance

Rating: T

Word Count: 792

Warning(s): none

Character(s): Izayoi/Inu no Taisho, slight mentions of Sessmom (not in a bad way)

Summary: Six days later…(16 days)

* * *

><p>The first thought that had entered her mind as she stumbled into the forest, the silence unnerving, that it was unusually quiet. It had been like this for a few days and even some of the villagers were concerned with the quietness. Some knew what it meant…a youkai lurked about, one strong enough to scare the creatures out of their natural habitat.<p>

Some were merely oblivious or not wanting to believe such a thing. There had not been a youkai attack in many years and the thought was both terrifying and horrific. Izayoi knew that there was a youkai there, one with a human face and golden eyes that brightened with intelligence and wisdom. Even though she knew, she could not help but smile when the discussion reached her ears. She would not say a word.

People did not expect her to say anything, in fact. What they expected of her was consistent with sitting in a corner or smiling bashfully at any suitable gentlemen. She was a tool, possibly something that her father could use to further his power by bartering her off to the best man in exchange for influence.

She was a princess…

To many, that was what she would always remain, her father's daughter.

His daughter…

That was what she would forever be…

Merely a princess…

If that thought was troubling, she gave no indication as she hurried toward the usual spot she met the youkai, a basket of goods under her arm in case he was hungry. She had never seen him eat. She didn't even know _what _youkai ate. But it was worth a try.

She had seen him twice since the last visit, brief visits to be sure considering the danger of him being discovered.

Izayoi sighed softly, plopping down against a tree and waiting his arrival. He usually announced it silently and with a soft question.

Golden eyes peered from within the tree across from her, his white hair suddenly revealing himself. He smirked, the ends of his mouth twitching upwards. His nose wiggled. "Have you brought something, Hime?"

"Yes, I have." Her eyebrow arched, her hand reaching out to give him the basket filled with goods. Mainly fruits, rice balls, and tea. Clawed-tipped fingers reached out and plucked it directly from her grasp, her eyes sparkling with joy as he carefully opened it and split it into two. She would not be able to eat that much…

"Thank you, Izayoi."

Chills raced through her…she had never even given him her name! "You are welcome, _sir_."

Again, his eyebrow curved, mouth twisted in an unconscious way to convey amusement. "Of course."

She gave a soft snort, covering her mouth to hide it. "How you even know my name…"

"It's rather easy to discover. Many of the villagers speak of you. Envy you." His mouth twisted at the last part. "As long as I am undiscovered, they do not realize how much they give away with their gossip."

"Oh, and what do they say about me?" Izayoi straightened in her seat, momentarily distracted from asking his name.

"Many things! Concern over whether you will marry or not, why you are so reclusive, they talk about your beauty, and your father." He smirked slightly, enjoying her slightly discomforted expression.

"Than you must know _about_ me quite well."

"Indeed, though not necessary that I know _you_."

A twinkle quickly appeared in her eyes. "It is only fair that I know about you."

"And…?" the hesitation was so clear in his voice.

"What is your name?"

"I cannot give you my name," a smile was given briefly but fleetingly, "But I will give you what you may call me…Inu no Taisho."

"Inu no Taisho…" she repeated back, her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "That is a rather odd title."

"Yes, but one I am quite proud bearing."

There was silence for a moment, both eating but ears listening.

His eyes flickered over into the distance. Voices called out, "Izayoi!" and the sound of her nursemaid's huffed breathing broke the stillness of the forest. Immediately, he leaped away, the food taken along with him.

She sighed softly, folding her hands and waiting her nursemaid's presence.

She did not say anything even as she was scolded for, "Putting me through this! Your mother says that you've missed your lessons again! In the forest, no less! Who knows what type of monsters lurk about! Youkai! There have been rumors, you know."

And yet, even as she was lead away, _Inu no Taisho _kept ringing in her ears…

It sounded oddly familiar.

_Dog General..._

Something...

The Lord of the West...

She stumbled, ignoring the worried exclamation from her nurse.

Izayoi knew who he was...even lowly humans had heard of the Great General.

* * *

><p>AN Another chapter! If you see any mistakes, please tell me. Anything at...even if you don't know for certain if it's a mistake or not. Thank you so, so much for reading! I really appreciate it!

Thoughts for next chapter:

Youkai were not meant to be like this...

Her eyes...she knew something and was unwilling to share it.


	6. A Name

Title: A Name

Authoress: Rickashay  
>Genre: RomanceFamily

Rating: T

Word Count: 1,224

Warning(s): none

Character(s): Izayoi, Inu no Taisho, + family

Summary: four days passed…(20 days)

A Name

It was rather hard to see something like that, the depth and thoughtfulness she conveyed. It did not seem like it should be placed on her face. It was hard to imagine her with such a serious expression. Her face was merely one that wished to express delight. There was something absolutely endearing about the brown eyes, even more so when she smiled so shyly or handed him food. There was a sweetness of disposition there or selflessness he could not help but admire.

There was admiration but it was not something he needed to act on, and that was what he needed to remember.

But as he perched on his favorite tree, ears strained for any noise coming from the usual direction she came from, he could not help but allow his mind's eye to linger on her features; the face that brightened upon seeing him, or the wideness when shocked, or surprise and happiness that she so easily communicated.

There was just something about her, the look in her eyes, the smell of her, and the laugh that sparkled in her eyes. There was _just _something.

Perhaps if he had been younger, there would have been a chance. As it was, he was nearly middle aged as a youkai, not old at all. There was no doubt that a three-thousand-year old youkai and a young girl would make a very, very odd couple.

There was nothing that occurred to him about his wife's reaction. After all…it was a common practice.

As twilight arrived, bringing out the first stars and the moon shining overhead, the sky not quite ready to be darkened completely, he knew that it was not likely that she would see him that night. He still did not move from his spot. Even when he knew that the Ryuukotsusei was out there, ready to strike and prepared for battle. He would need to fight soon, hunt Ryuukotsusei down and slaughter him like a pig. The Hime was a mere distraction that did not serve him well at all, and he had done the foolish thing of telling her his title! To some humans, the Inu no Taisho would be known as the Lord of the West. Not even humans were stupid and simple enough to not make the connection. There was a possibility and Izayoi _was _clever, it just mattered whether she would bring it up or not.

There was always that thought…always lingered in the back of his mind.

_Did I make the right choice? _If he had, he had done it very foolish. The Inu no Taisho sighed and leaned further into the roughness of the tree's bark.

Telling her had been a foolish decision and should she come to the correct conclusions, would he mind her knowing? It had been given out in a spur of the moment, the words spilling out from his mouth before a further thought could be processed. Was it idiocy?

No, he did not believe so. She would not report him to her father, perhaps warn him away and leave, but there was too much goodness and loyalty in her to do something like that. He was not an enemy, these were his lands and should a human threaten his people, they would not even make it past the first word they attempted to speak.

So he listened, and wondered whether she would join him or not.

At last, he heard the rustle of bushes and silken hair on top her head, long and beautiful, strolled into the same spot they usually met. She merely sat there for a time, nervousness coming in waves from her. He could tell, he could smell it. It was not fear, not precisely, more of anxiousness. He still did not move, allowed her to wait until the forest darkened further into the night.

"Little Hime, are you well?" he spoke, hiding in the shadows. The Inu no Taisho was a coward.

"I am well, thank you." She replied back, staring at her hands folded neatly on top of each other. She did not move her head, did not try to peer into the darkness of the trees to see him as she usually did. Izayoi was quiet.

"I am glad." The Inu no Taisho said, trying to lighten his tone as much as possible. The branch he sat on creaked dangerously. "Have I done something?"

"No."

There was something wrong though. The shortness of her answers conveyed quite easily her irritation. "Has something happened?"

This time she shook her head. "There is nothing, My Lord."

Ah, there it was. "Forgive me, Little Hime, perhaps it was wrong of me to share with you my title."

Her head tilted upwards, brown eyes peeking curiously from her fringe. "There was no mistake. I must behave as I would to any lord, My Lord."

"You did not call me that before and so there is no point doing so now." There was a borderline order that his voice carried, had always carried. It was the same type of voice he would use with the newest soldiers.

"Because, I do not wish to disrespect you." Izayoi lifted her head, looking now directly into his glowing eyes. They always glowed in the dark.

"Is that why you have not visited me since I told you?" He could not help but voice this question. It had been at the tip of his tongue since he had seen her. For a brief moment, he could feel his chest squeeze in hurt.

"Yes, sir. Please allow me to express my apologies if I caused you any concern."

"There is no need of that. I rather enjoy your company." There was more lightness into his tone and he quickly leaped down, his height towering over her. He squatted down, even when she quickly lowered her gaze to avoid looking at him. There was this shyness in her, this meekness he did not like to see. The Inu no Taisho knew that her breeding shown through many times, he had never seen her like this though. He lowered his face, tilting his head until his eyes caught hers.

A temptation breathed between them. What it was, it was impossible to place.

There was such wideness in her eyes…a thoughtfulness and worry that had not belonged there before.

"Little Hime, there is no need to address me as thus. I am merely the Inu no Taisho as that is what I am called to many people I hold close to me. I merely gave you the same consideration." There was a hint of…something in his voice.

"All right."

He said nothing, even as she sighed heavily and they both stood to leave, her head coming lower than his chest. Izayoi looked up at him, brown eyes narrowed in concentration. "I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Inu no Taisho." And she gave a rather proper bow.

Amused and pleased with his success, he responded with a curt nod. She smiled.

He listened even as her footsteps faded into the distance, occasionally betrayed by twigs snapping or leaves breaking apart underneath her feet. When he looked up, twilight had passed. Perhaps, the name weighed just as heavily in her mind as it did his.

It was foolish to meet such a person in the dark…

* * *

><p>AN Just something that I felt I should write. A weird moment for me...I thought I'd write about Izayoi's father. Huh, never know what happens in fifteen minutes? Right? Thank you so much for reading and feel free pointing out any mistakes you see. ANYTHING!

Thoughts for next chapter:

She did not know what she saw in his eyes...it was just something sweet.

Her father was strict when he wished to be but did not bother with his family nearly as much as some families. She did not find herself missing his presence.

The Inu no Taisho was gone...


	7. The Lord

Title: The Lord

Authoress: Rickashay

Genre: Romance

Rating: T

Word Count: 809 (another short one)

Warning(s): none

Character(s): Inu no Taisho, Izayoi + family.

Summary: three days passed (23)

* * *

><p>There was just a brief moment of hesitation as she moved across the courtyard, holding up her skirts as she moved quickly towards the forest. The sounds of hurrying servants as they attended to their duties and the quick steps of her brother as he practiced, so concentrated on his training that he did not notice that his sister passed through.<p>

She was headed toward the forest, a promise of her visit lingering in her thoughts. She had given her word that she would be there and that she would bring some food along too. Yet, as she quickly stepped into the spot she usually saw him, she waited.

There was no noise, no rustle of branches or even the sound of his voice…

It was quiet…

When nearly an hour passed, she grew worried and tentatively, she said in a quiet voice, "Inu no Taisho?"

But there was no response.

Nothing but the soft caress of the wind…

She continued to wait…even as the sun slowly crept away and hid from her, she waited.

The Inu no Taisho was gone…

* * *

><p>The smell was strong in the area, a putrid odor that meant only one thing, one animal that stalked through the night. The dragon.<p>

The scent was stale but it promised many things. The enemy was nearing, closer and closer to the border, becoming braver as time went on. Soon, it would be time. One final warning. He could be forgiving, just not this time.

He just prayed that the Ryuukotsusei heeded that warning. His scent polluted the area, a staunch stench that made his stomach gurgle with acid. It lingered in the back of his throat. The coppery smell of blood, of rotting corpses, and of fire filled the air so keenly that his nostrils hurt from the onslaught of smells. It was rather sad that he missed the meeting with the young hime, and yet the Ryuukotsusei was more important. A warning was needed, a threat made, and perhaps a battle drawn, but he was ready for it. It was a pity he had to miss Izayoi.

"Ryuukotsusei," his mouth quirked in a cruel smile. "You will not be easily forgiven this time." His sword to his side vibrated in malicious glee.

It was time for a warning to be given.

* * *

><p>Her eyes watched the oncoming figure of her father, his wide figure outlined in the dim light as she observed her brother from the shadow of a tree, the lone tree that stood in the courtyard that had shaded them for generations. As she watched as he walked, feigning indifference, her brother bowed to her father.<p>

If there was one thing that many people knew about her father, one thing that he was most popular for, it was that he was a piggish man. Although he did not carry the weight of one expected to be associated with that word, there was this greed and gluttony that he seemed to portray. He was a rather nice man from what she knew of him, knew that he was strong and powerful. He was kind when he had seen her, gave rare smiles and even praise at certain moments of her life. Yet there was nothing she knew about him, he was merely there. Her father was nothing important in her life but a shadow and figure that she must respect.

Her brother and father bowed to each other, drawing their swords respectfully and taking a stance.

She watched…

Pretending that she was merely there for one purpose only, enjoying the rather nice weather. But in the corner of her eye, she watched as they dueled so effortlessly, her father easily trouncing her brother.

A swipe to the left, and her brother fell on his behind, looking up with wide, astonished eyes.

There was nothing on her father's face, merely a coolness that did not belong there. His brown eyes were so deep that you expected it to be kind, yet there was nothing there.

"You must protect both of your sides, it is a weakness any trained swordsman would exploit for their own benefit." There was a brief amount of consideration in her father's eye. Without a word, they unsheathed their swords and began once again.

Fascinated, Izayoi watched. A son was much more valuable to a lord than a daughter could ever be. Although there was a stab of sadness at this, there was also a relief.

* * *

><p>The Inu no Taisho could hear the soft sounds of her breathing, even as night fell and the castle fell into a deep slumber. He crept along, listening until he found her scent. He kept to the roof, shadowed but hovering above her. He listened, and wondered, protected. A bit of regret that he had missed their visit.<p>

Perhaps that was the most concerning thing.


	8. Smile

Title: Smile

Authoress: Rickashay  
>Genre: Romance<p>

Rating: T

Word Count: 972

Warning(s): none

Character(s): Inu no Taisho, Izayoi

Summary: four days and later three days. (27 and 30)

Smile

* * *

><p>The noise of the stream filled her ears so pleasantly that she couldn't help but sigh in happiness. It was far off from the village, even further away from the prison bars in the castle and the boundaries she subsequently had to submit to. The trickling of water, the smell of fresh air, and the light breeze that caressed through her hair. It was almost a magical place.<p>

It was on rare occasions that she was allowed to visit that river. It was the farthest she had been away from her home and there was this certain feeling of freedom that swirled in her heart. Freedom, the feeling of water accidentally splashing on her arms or the sun beating down against her, it was the most beautiful thing. Her guards were stationed away from her, keeping a silent watch. She smiled softly, her eyes crinkling around the edges as she caught the look of a golden-eyed youkai that watched from the safety of the trees, shadowed and unable to be seen by the soldiers.

They had not spoken since he had left, which was nearly four days ago, but he had kept a silent watch over her until she was free from the castle. She did not mind it as much as she could have, knowing that he was lurking about and nearby. It was a relief to know that she was not forgotten.

Izayoi also knew that her attendants were aware that she would sneak away and happily gossiped about the "young man that she must be seeing!" She had heard the whispers but chose not to address them. Mainly because it was amusing hearing them speculate and had she revealed anything, even that she was seeing a "handsome stranger" there would no doubt be speculation on her purity and safety.

Her mother did not address the rumors either, merely flung them away as "Impossible!" as she liked to say.

Amusement once again crept into her eyes, smiling down at the flower that she twirled in her hands. The Inu no Taisho continued his watch as she could feel his eyes weighing her down from her position, even though he was several feet away from her. It was just a certain something in his gaze that gave him away; something that lurked there that was unexplainable.

Izayoi wished to invite him down, allow him to partake in the food that her attendants had packed and let him explain why he had not met her in their spot previously. She was curious now that the hurt had quickly faded, and was instead replaced with interest. So she watched and wondered, allowed a faint blush to paint her face as his stare continued.

* * *

><p>The Inu no Taisho was strong, much stronger than most. With the warning issued, rather quickly, and a discussion with Sesshomaru not to do anything foolishly brave, (he did not take to it, however) he had met her again. He watched her smile and relax near the stream, allowed himself to observe her even as she pulled her skirts to her ankles while her guards looked away, trying desperately to pretend that she was not doing something scandalous. He could not look away, just admire the elegance and grace that her upbringing gave her. It reminded him of a dancer, swaying with the wind and laughing a sweet, melodious sound.<p>

He was quite aware of his staring and even the fact she knew that his eyes were on her. Izayoi's brown eyes continued to haunt him, a mixture of happiness and, not hurt, but something like curiosity in her eyes.

"Are you well?" The Inu no Taisho whispered into the wind, watching as she twirled by herself, skirts held up in one hand.

She, of course, did not hear with her poor human ears. A smile quirked his lips, shifting on the tree until his back met against the roughness of the tree, his elbow propped up against his knee. He watched, and listened, a smile still twitching on his mouth. It was peaceful.

Much better than any thoughts of war that thrummed in his mind, the worry and fear for his clan.

He did not care to dissect the reason why he was watching, just knowing that she needed to be protected, just in case the humans were unable to do their duty, he would be there.

* * *

><p>"Are you well, Hime?" he asked, watching her as she approached him three days later, the smile and brightness on her face such a relief. "I apologize for not meeting you that day, I was called away."<p>

Her mouth parted in a soft smile. "Yes, I am well. I suppose as the Inu no Taisho, you would be very busy."

He gave a grunt of agreement, rolling his eyes in a droll, exasperated way to convey his feelings. "It is rather a busy occupation."

"A protector of sorts, for the youkai?" A sweeter, almost innocent smile was granted. Izayoi's brown eyes looked much too innocent.

An eyebrow arched, amused by her expression, the Inu no Taisho replied with, "Of a sort. I am merely here to protect my lands from trespassers and ones that do not respect the lords." Fangs glinted in the light, aggression brightening his eyes.

"It must be very trying." Izayoi added, a statement more than a question. Her eyes flickered to her hands. "I was very shocked when you did not meet me that day."

"I apologize for it."

She nodded in agreement, a forgiving smile given. "If it is possible, would you tell me…next time?" There was hesitation in her tone, as if she had said something she did not mean to suggest.

"Of course." It was the only thing he could think to say in exchange for the look of gratitude that shone in her eyes.

* * *

><p>AN Different chapter, I know. I am trying to pinpoint the moments where their relationship will flourish and when Takemaru will come into play. (growls) If you see any mistakes, go ahead and point them out. I don't have a beta reader so all errors are my own fault. *sigh*

Thoughts for next chapter:

The Lady of the West's eyes had the same look as their son's, a wisdom and cunning that he could not help but admire.

"A human?" there seemed to be an unspoken a question on the tip of her tongue.

"Izayoi, do not worry so." He sighed deeply, "Do not let it bother you."


	9. Worry

Title: Worry

Authoress: Rickashay

Genre: Romance

Rating: T

Word Count: 1,173

Warning(s): none

Character(s): Inu no Taisho and Izayoi, with mentions of Sessmom and Sesshomaru

Summary: two days later (32 days and 39)

Worry

The smell of the Castle in the Sky always had a unique scent, as it was the combined perfume of the Lady and of moisture in the air from the clouds. Others scents mixed in rather easily, some of servants and guards, but the most prominent had always been his son's…and it was stale. There was an upheaval when he arrived, asking for his son but only receiving a shrug in response. There was no clear answer, no clear solution on where to find him.

When his wife appeared, eyes narrowed in slight suspicion, but surprised and pleased to see him, it caused the realization that he did not expect. Sesshomaru was gone…

"Where is Sesshomaru?" The question flew from his mouth before he could stop it, even though he already suspected the answer. It needed to be confirmed.

"I do not know." The Lady replied, her eyebrows scrunching together just slightly. There was this careless shrug in her posture, in her words, and it something that did not fit with her usual attitude.

"How could you not know?" Anger boiled in his temple. The reason for his visit was to warn his son not to behave rashly or recklessly on the new rumors of the Ryuukotsusei.

Golden eyes flashed into his face, the expression so bittersweet. Her smile turned mocking. "I suppose it has to do with the human scent that has lingered on you."

His tongue seemed to have thickened, his throat closing in surprise and discomfort. There was nothing to say but a simple, "Excuse me?"

The Lady of the West's eyes had the same look as their son's, a wisdom and cunning that he could not help but admire. "A human?" There seemed to be an unspoken question on the tip of her tongue.

"There is nothing…" his voice trailed off at the look of doubt in her eyes.

"Nothing?" something, not describable, lingered in the air. "Nothing at all?" Another ambiguous smile was given.

And like the coward he was he said nothing, could only stare and wait for a response...But there was none, just a brief moment of compassion that brightened her eyes.

He stayed in the castle for nearly a week. He listened and waited for the sound of his son, spending time with the wife who took refuge in her garden, a smile always splaying around her face the moment she saw him. It was not a particularly a happy smile, more of a warning than anything else. A betrayal would not be given, the look cautioned.

It was to be heeded…

That was what he had to remind himself.

Nearly a week had passed and he needed to find the child, needed to ask and console whatever make-believe thought fixated itself in Sesshomaru's mind. For nearly a week, he did not find a trace of his scent, nothing but the stale smell of him in the air, too old to follow. The constant thought tormented the father…_where is he?_

When Sesshomaru wished to be found, he would appear.

* * *

><p>The scent of humans was a stench to his nose. It was the first time the thought entered his mind when he appeared in the outskirts of the village. The sound of rustling leaves was such a welcoming noise compared to the silence of the castle. He would return soon, mainly for his wife, who day-by-day, seemed to sink into a deeper loneliness. But instincts told him that Izayoi would be waiting, a question on her tongue and happiness in her eyes. It was something to look forward to…<p>

When the bushes rustled and she came out, mouth opened in a wide smile and a basket of goods tucked underneath her arm, there was only happiness at seeing her. All thoughts of Sesshomaru and the Ryuukotsusei left him, buried in the furthest depths of his mind. But one thought did occur to him…

_The Lady would have liked her…_brown eyes twinkled merrily as she gazed up at him.

"Hello, Inu no Taisho!" she said cheerfully, carefully handing him the basket. Fresh bread, such a delicious scent, wafted up to his nose and his stomach tightened in anticipation.

"Thank you." Breaking the bread in half, he placed the other part in her hand, smiling as charmingly as he could. A wink was granted to her.

A sweet laugh bubbled forth from her mouth, happiness so easily seen. No worry...

For a moment, he did nothing to block out the thought, just relaxing in her presence. He did not notice the scent of his son that had spread through the forest.

* * *

><p>The Dragon…<p>

It was the talk of the entire town. A name whispered in hushed voices and not dared to speak aloud in the Hime's company. The rumors of slain villages, of bodies ripped apart so effortlessly, were told with a horrifying, inspiring awe. The tales of a monstrous beast with the ability to set towns on fire, and who had a white glow that illuminated from his mouth that could desecrate entire fields, they all were spoken in hushed tones.

It did not mean that she did not hear them…

Ryuukotsusei was nearing closer and closer to their town, his intentions quite clear. Kill the humans…allow them to flee like the disgusting race that they were.

Her father was worried, the entire town was worried, fear crawling in the pits of their bellies and down the spines of their back. There was this underlining of terror, of horror, and of nightmares that haunted them in the night. They looked toward the border of the west, knowing which direction he would come from.

"Soon, he will arrive." They whispered until realization set in that the Hime was among them. Carefully, and with quickened steps, the crowd that had gathered would dissipate, pretending that it had never happened in the first place.

The first thing she wished to say to him was ask about the Ryuukotsusei, but when she saw his face, lined with troubles and eyes crinkled with pleasure at seeing her, she could not ask…could not voice her own fears.

Her father's only words were came back to haunt her, "Izayoi, do not worry so." He sighed deeply, "Do not let it bother you."

It still lingered in her mind, eating at positive thoughts and polluting her mood.

"Thank you, Izayoi." The Inu no Taisho said once again, his clawed hands tightened on his knees with hidden pressure. When she had hid in the bushes, watching him, an impossible weight seemed to bear down on his shoulders, tension in the air so keenly felt, and worry so easily seen on his brow.

"Do not worry so." The words spilled from Izayoi's mouth, a sweet smile was given, one that bespoke of sympathy. A hand reached out and touched his, very gently and mindful of his claws. "Don't let it bother you." It was the only consolation she could give him.

The wink in reply was all it took to make her feel it was worth speaking up.

* * *

><p>AN Hope you enjoyed this different chapter…wanted to write something sweeter and simpler. _Any mistakes you see are my own, so it would be much appreciated if you corrected me in them_. ;) I have a friend that her father was hospitalized and I could not express the words to console her…it was the only thing I could say…and pray.

Where is Sesshomaru…I am not sure…he just needs to leave I think. Time to become his own person as his father becomes more and more involved with Izayoi, more to come with that I promise. Nearly been a month since they met! WOW!

Thoughts for next chapter:

Sesshomaru's eyes glinted in the shadows, the outline of a frown on his mouth so easily seen.

"Who is this, Father?" the words poured from his mouth felt like a nail to Izayoi's coffin. Her eyes widened, throat closing in fright.

The Inu no Taisho's eyes stared hard into his son's..."I have warned you before not to take on prey to big for you..."

A shrug was given in response, golden eyes still fixated upon her.


	10. The Son

Title: The Son

Authoress: Rickashay  
>Genre: Romance<p>

Rating: T

Word Count: 1210

Warning(s): none

Character(s): Inu no Taisho, Izayoi, with mention of Sesshomaru and Sessmom

Summary: two days later…(41)

The Son

There was just a brief moment of hesitation to step forward. He swept into the shadows as he raced across the rooftop, listening for the steady breathing of the hime as she slept. His scent cocooned their fortress, his markings lingering in the air and there was awareness from other youkai that this area was protected seemed to have resonated.

The smell of the hime was strong, a richness that absorbed into the air that he could easily pinpoint where she was. There were scents in the castle similar to hers. But there were differences, like the mother who smelled of decay and the father with the scent of blood and worry. The son was an odd mixture too, a more sweating smell that made the Inu no Taisho's nose wrinkle in distaste.

It was such a beautiful sound! The steady, rhythmic pattern of her breathing. From the circumstances of things, he did not sleep. His nose sharp for the scent of his son, a fresh scent. There was something lingering in the air, something strong and distasteful to his senses. He wasn't quite sure what it was, something similar to the smell of sickness or stress that seemed to pollute the areas the humans lived in.

It was particularly strong there…of sickness and of the plague that hunted the humans' bodies. He knew that it was the mother, the one that insisted on lessons and who drew the attention away from her daughter and toward herself as the Lady. She was rather beautiful, from the glimpses he had gained. Although her hair was sprinkled with gray, the tallness and seemingly leanness of her was such an elegant look. Her long hair fell down her back similarly to her daughter's in style. Yet, there was this weariness and worldliness that she seemed to portray. Something in her…

There was a sickness he did not like to smell.

It was a pity, so many humans fell ill. It was such a brief existence, human's life. Mortal. It needed to be carefully guarded, secured in order to live a long enough life to be able to see grandchildren, and even then it was rare.

On the youkai side, however, many youkai lived forever and forever until they could no longer trace the original source. All types of branches from family with the Inuyoukai were related to each other in some way, whether distantly or not, it was to be determined.

_Her life is very fragile. _He thought to himself, eyes closing and ears strained to hear the deepening of her breath, as she lulled him into sleep.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru watched with narrowed eyes. His mouth down-turned into a frown as he spotted his father creep into the shadows. He knew the rumors that spread like wildfire in the Castle in the Sky, knew that it could not possibly be true. They were merely rumors, a distraction from the chaos the Dragon unleashed. But was there truth?<p>

Was his father smitten with a human?

It could not possibly be true, he could not allow it. The Ryuukotsusei should be their main concern. No human could get in the way of his father's conquest, or his.

With his aura carefully hidden, and his scent lingering in the area, he departed for the night, his ears trained on his father's figure. There was something there…something he did not like.

Sesshomaru sighed softly, regretfully, as he moved into the forest before curling about a trunk and allowing himself to rest.

* * *

><p>As she awoke, there was this feeling of change in the air. From what she knew, change was not good thing. And so the solution was to hurry toward the Inu no Taisho's meeting place, perhaps for an explanation. Her heart beat quickly in her chest, an unwelcome sensation, including the chills that raced down her back at the thought of change in the air. She could not deal with change, not when her mother's hand shook when she played the flute or the concern that used to be so easily concealed in her father's eyes, when now bright with worry, and it caused her to be anxious.<p>

Something was going on…something her parent's did not wish to discuss.

When she stopped, her breathing coming out in puffs and huffs, she listened for the telltale sign of the Inu no Taisho's approach.

Immediately, the sound of his voice came from above her, hiding in the trees as always. He had such a lovely voice. "Little Hime, are you well?" he began, as he always did.

"Yes, Inu no Taisho." Izayoi looked up, meeting two golden eyes that narrowed upon seeing her face, his head tilted to the side with curiosity. There was something unusual there, something that seemed to have caused confusion to darken his eyes. "Are you well?" She could feel her brow deepen into a frown, mouth pursing in a way that conveyed she would not believe the Inu no Taisho if he did not answer as honestly as he could.

A lopsided smile, (one that she had never seen), was given as an answer. His eyes spoke much more though. He was not "well" or "fine", but weariness had appeared in his shoulders, a tenseness in his eyes that said that something was wrong.

"Can I do anything for your peace of mind?" It was the only thing she could say.

"My son is avoiding me."

_Son?_ She dared not speak, lest her words tumbled forth from her lips that she did not mean to say.

For a moment, there was complete silence between them, until she said, "I'm sorry."

There was something sweet in his eyes that immediately brightened upon hearing those words. "You are not curious?" The words curved like a smirk.

"It is not my place, Inu no Taisho. You could just as easily say nothing if I asked a question." An eyebrow rose, just slightly. "If you wish to tell me something…?" there was a hope at the end of those words.

"Sesshomaru is not happy with my choices, at the moment." A keen sadness filled the Inu no Taisho's face.

Izayoi's face frowned, her eyes darkening with sympathy. "They are not his choices."

A smile, bittersweet, appeared to shadow his face. "No, they are not."

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru's eyes glinted in the shadows, the outline of a frown on his mouth so easily seen.<p>

"Who is this, Father?" Those were the words that he wished to speak.

The Inu no Taisho's eyes stared hard into his son's..._"I have warned you before not to take on prey too big for you..." _that was what they told him. Yet, neither moved toward each other, content to remain in the shadows. He was merely curious about her, her unawareness to his presence so clear by the smile and sweetness she conveyed toward his father.

_Rumors…that was what they were…_

A shrug was given in response, Sesshomaru's golden eyes still fixated upon her.

His father did not approach, merely watched him from the corner of his eye, waiting for the moment that the princess left to spring on his son. There was hardness there, a sternness that Sesshomaru did not like to see in his father's expressions.

It was the look of his father when he was not pleased…

* * *

><p>AN Another update tomorrow, I have to reply to you guys then! I have class tomorrow morning and it is passed the time I am supposed to be in bed to get up in the morning! Goodnight and sleep well. 3 As always, feel free to point out anything wrong that I did not notice. This entire series is unbeta'd, so it will be appreciated! Thank you guys so much, I love you!


	11. Rumors

Title: Rumors

Authoress: Rickashay  
>Genre: Romance<p>

Rating: T

Word Count:

Warning(s):

Character(s): Inu no Taisho, Izayoi, with mention of both Sesshomaru and Lady.

Summary: five days later…(46)

Rumors

Dusk was just upon them, the shadows subtracting as the sun rose higher and higher, while the spot grew bigger with each passing second. It was one of his favorite things to do, when the light was barely there and the sky was a dull gray, but soon…it would be bright with morning hues. It was his favorite time. In his mind it told a story of redemption. The darkness in someone moving away from the soul, bringing a lightness and peacefulness that was new. It brought freedom.

When his golden eyes fastened on the sun, just peeking from the mountains in the distance, a smile curled at the ends of his lips. It was a different sort of smile, one that he could only give when he had a private moment. There was no one to observe him, no one to say that was too much expression and it gave him a weakness, nothing but a softness and sweetness that filled him up.

The Hime's breathing changed as she awoke, like always, each morning. It was just as beautiful a noise as the shade and glow of the sunset, grasping out with its colors toward him. Beauty…

What was beauty?

The Inu no Taisho's eyes fluttered close, mouth still in the same type of smile.

* * *

><p>It was the sound of pattering footsteps and a delighted squeal from her nursemaid's child that greeted her in the morning. The child was always kept away from her, usually because of the fact that servants were not to bother the princess, but rather serve her. He had a rather a stunning appearance, this young servant.<p>

His eyes gleamed with intelligence, a cunning that would have otherwise been displaced on any child. But the devious grin that accompanied the glint of slyness spoke more of a jokester than anything else. The darkness of his hair was familiar though, the same shade of eyes and the expression, just more innocent.

There was not a click of recognition, even though some part of her brain understood immediately that he looked rather similar to her brother, or maybe even her, considering the rather unique shade of brown. But still…

It was all nonsense.

They were, after all, only rumors.

Her father would not do something like that…

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru listened and waited patiently for his father to make an appearance, and yet, he did not show. For hours he waited in "their" spot, his back against the bark of a tree, marked with his father's scent, and simply waited. When hours passed and there was no sign of either his father or the little hime, he nearly gave up.<p>

Eventually, they would have to show themselves. He would just need to have patience.

There was no noise but the softest, faintest sound of muffled words from the village nearby. There was nothing to grasp or keep his attention but the steady breathing from his nose, his eyes closing and ears strained to pick up any noise to take his mind off of the wait. Nothing…

Just peacefulness.

And so he would wait.

* * *

><p>Carefully spoken words were always easily heard. Whispers that drew her attention from everything, a secretive glance, and a worried frown, it was hard not to notice. There were always secrets and rumors being discussed.<p>

"Coughed up blood this morning. Won't be much time left. Knowing the Hime, she probably does not even know. I pity her, I do. There are always underground bargains, just a tool for her father's political ambitions." One servant shook her head, sighing sadly.

"Oh, I know! The poor dear, it would be hard to lose a mother so young!"

Shock coiled in her stomach, immediate denial at the tip of her tongue. Yet, she had enough presence of mind to listen closer. Her mouth twitched into a frown and righteous fury pounded in her heart. _How dare they speak against our backs! _Fists clenched at her sides. Her jaw ached from the grinding of her teeth.

"Imagine, just the fact that they are completely unaware about Daichi! I cannot imagine living in such ignorance!"

Having heard enough, she rounded the corner, her brown eyes flashing in the light and mouth twitching with aggression. "Perhaps it is time to disperse." The two women traded nervous glances, bowing their heads respectfully and murmuring their apologies. "Enough! Realize that had someone else heard you, you would not be so lucky." It was true as there was no tolerance of gossip of the family.

_How dare they? _Again, those words pounded in her head.

* * *

><p>The Inu no Taisho was quiet as he scouted through the land, his fingertips clicking together, listening for signs of anything to hunt. He had not seen Izayoi for nearly three days, which had been a brief visit, and his stomach was not pleased with the lack of food.<p>

She really was spoiling him with food. Pastries, rice balls, sometimes sake or tea, or the meat that she had managed to sneak away to give him. She was such a kind, genteel person.

It was rather a nice change from the ambitious or cunning of the youkai. Although his wife was not particularly ambitious, merely content to linger in the safety of her castle, but her cunning more than made up for it.

A stab of loneliness enveloped him at that moment, wondering and curious whether Sesshomaru did the smart thing and returned to the Castle in the Sky. He rather doubted it.

"Sesshomaru?" he called out softly, his eyes scanning through the forest. There was nothing but a leaf that spiraled down from above him. A smile curled at the ends of his mouth, even though he looked up and knew that Sesshomaru would still hide in the shadows. Something was wrong with Sesshomaru, a concern or discontent that did not belong there.

But Sesshomaru continued to follow him, not revealing himself.

"Sesshomaru?" he called out once again, not fifteen minutes later.

"Father," the voice finally responded, seemingly from all directions.

A laugh rumbled forth from his chest, pleased and rather amused by his son's refusal to come face to face with him. "Are you coming down?" he asked, golden eyes gleaming as he looked directly at the hidden Sesshomaru, who still lurked in the shadows of the trees. The hint of white he spotted shifted slightly, almost uncomfortably.

"No."

A frown lined the Inu no Taisho's forehead. "Why?"

There was this silence…almost with the feeling of a shrug.

"Is there something to ask me?" The father asked, shifting his head to look directly into his son's eyes. Bitterness, an anger that was usually so concealed. It was odd to look at such fury in Sesshomaru's face, for he had a tough time giving away any emotion.

Sesshomaru dropped the gaze, jaw so clearly pulsing with anger. "I have come to ask about the rumors."

"The rumors?"

"Yes," a simple answer.

The Inu no Taisho moved quietly, closer and closer toward his son. "About the Ryuukotsusei?"

A snort, disdain oozing out of his mouth, "No, it's about the Hime."

"Izayoi?" Confusion and suspicion clouded his thoughts, his eyes narrowing in warning. The Inu no Taisho immediately changed directions and gave a rather softer look. "It's nothing, merely curiosity."

Something odd happened just then, an eyebrow quirked doubtfully and Sesshomaru's mouth set in a straight line. For that moment, a picture of his own father came into mind, and he could not help but smile at the thought. The Inu no Taisho watched silently as Sesshomaru disappeared into the shadows, his presence and scent still within the area.

Somehow, that was the most concerning part. Sesshomaru had never been dependent.

* * *

><p>AN Thank you very much for reading! If you see anything, funky sentences or a misplaced comma/period, anything, please tell me! You guys are so awesome and thank you in particularly to**kate** for reviewing/reading each chapter! You are awesome!

Thoughts for next chapter:

An odd scent lingered in the air, the smell of burnt corpses. Horrid.

Her mouth coughed, growing louder and louder, mouth hidden in her handkerchief. Izayoi said nothing, eyes wide with concern and hand over her mouth in shock. Suddenly, a bright stain of blood appeared in her sight. Dread coiled in the pit of her stomach.

"Are you all right, Little Hime." The Inu no Taisho was wearing a playful smirk, his golden eyes sparkling with this happiness she had never seen in him before.

He was rather handsome.


	12. Moment

Title: Moment

Authoress: Rickashay

Genre: Romance

Rating: T

Word Count: 803

Warning(s): none

Character(s): Inu no Taisho and Izayoi

Summary: four days later (50 days)

Moment

The coppery smell of blood filled the air and a hacking cough thundered from the room. It was merely curiosity that made him stray from his usual spot above the princess's rooms to hover over the mother. He listened, heard two people discussing something in soft, soothing tones. Death, they feared, would be near.

It was such a brief moment, the smell, the stirrings of fear, and the soft whispering of husband and wife, he did not notice when there was silence. Silence. There was nothing but the sound of someone stirring, a soft breathing that evened out and the soft snores of someone nearby that soon followed.

There was nothing.

The Inu no Taisho sighed softly and moved silently through the night toward Izayoi's rooms. It was soundlessly there, her breathing signaling that she was awake, probably caused by the coughing merely a few rooms away.

"Sleep." He said softly, knowing she would not hear but needing to voice it.

Izayoi sighed faintly, the sound of her shifting in a more comfortable position.

* * *

><p>There were only muffled footsteps and the sliding of doors to announce her presence. Her mother always carried a strong presence, either because she was a mother or because beneath her sereneness she showed to her husband, there was a strong backbone. It was only highlighted during these lessons when her eyes became sharp and clear. Her footsteps filled with confidence and she strode toward her daughter.<p>

Izayoi merely watched, a bit detached even when instructed to wave her fan, hiding her bottom half of her face from view, waving it just so. Flirting.

They were practicing flirting.

A single tap to her lips signified a kiss.

Lowering her face to –

Suddenly, her mother stilled. Her hand grasped her chest. A dry cough…

The coughing grew progressively louder and even when Izayoi rose from her chair, moving to her side and, not knowing what to do, merely stood there. The Lady of the castle covered her mouth with something white. She coughed once again, growing louder and louder, mouth hidden in her handkerchief. The Lady's body shook with shudders, her face too white to be only from paint, and the coughing continued to scrap in her throat, she being in such obvious pain.

Izayoi said nothing, eyes wide with concern and hand over her mouth in shock. Suddenly, a bright stain of blood appeared in her sight. Dread coiled in the pit of her stomach.

One of the servants barged in, holding a basin of water and cloths. "Out! Out!" the servant shouted. The words were quickly followed by the footsteps of the healer and her father, both striding swiftly in. The coughing increased.

Izayoi said nothing, but moved back even hearing the soft, soothing noises a nursemaid made to her mother or the awkwardness her father seemed to portray. The healer took her hand, measuring the pulse as the coughs died down. They pressed against her lungs, her heart, frowns darkening their expressions.

Soon, the Lady of the Castle was taken away, her voice carrying over them all, "I will meet you again for lessons, tomorrow, Izayoi."

_Izayoi…_Why did that word make it seem so much worse, her name? Her mother had little affection for her, very little it seemed, always addressing her with Hime or Izayoi-hime even. Always a title added. Princess. Yet, she called her Izayoi.

The feeling of a strong hand on her elbow, the disapproving stare given to her by her father, but something glimmered. There was a sort of satisfaction that she did not stir, even if he was supposed to be displeased. There was always sternness in his eyes and it was odd…to see it gone. Flickered out like a flame. There was nothing there, nothing that she could discern.

"Excuse me, Father." She bowed carefully, casually picking up her fan and moving toward her chambers.

The Lord of the Castle gave a terse nod, eyes sweeping over her reprovingly, even though the usual anger or sternness was lacking. He had very dark eyes.

* * *

><p>The words that immediately greeted her were, "Are you all right, Little Hime?" The Inu no Taisho was wearing a playful smirk, his golden eyes sparkling with this happiness she had never seen in him before. It was such a difference from the drama that had unfolded that she could not held but plop down with a sigh, placing her hand upon her cheek and with one hand still grasping the fan.<p>

With a leap, he was before her, smiling gently and laughing as he took the fan from her, his curiosity evident.

The only thought she could think was…_He is rather handsome._ All the worry swept away from her, even though she knew he would be aware of her mother's sickness. He always knew such things.


	13. Silence

Title: Silence

Authoress: Rickashay

Genre: Romance

Rating: T

Word Count: 741

Warning(s): none  
>Character(s): Inu no Taisho, Sessmom, and Izayoi<p>

Summary: two days later (52) and (58)

Silence

There was silence in the Castle, as usual, the Inu no Taisho suspected. It was not a pleasant quietness, more of awkwardness or awareness that he was being avoided. Two days with his wife and she still had yet to make an official appearance. Yes, he had spent the night in her chambers, ignoring the speechlessness of her, the darkening of her eyes, or the words that never fell from her lips.

It was sad…

It hurt to think of it…

It was the silence that consumed each word they wished to speak to each other. But it came with the acknowledgement that he was gone, had been gone far too long. Twenty days seemed like little to some people, but with the murmurs of war in the air and the speed with which the Ryuukotsusei was moving…

It was a long time.

The Lady of the West still smiled, even though she did not speak. Tired lines and frazzled edges, she appeared to be weary. The court had been a constant thorn in his side for many years…and he had left his wife to fend for their tribe.

"Are you well?" he asked. Golden eyes flickered in his direction, an eyebrow arching just slightly. There was a curve around her mouth that was rather pleasant, the wisps of hair that curled about her neck as she settled beside him, the whiteness of her sleeping clothing a sharp contrast to the darkness of the night. She was beautiful, in her own unique way. White hair pulled free, lingering and teasing her skin, the knowledge in her eyes, the glances that she gave so freely, and the lips that curled into such a sweet smile. Beautiful.

She gave a careful nod, shifting until her back met with his chest.

The Inu no Taisho said nothing, merely curled his arms around her waist and listened as her breathing steadied. It never did…

It was just silent, listening for him…

* * *

><p>She had always been like that. So with a sweet goodbye, the only words she spoke, she bid him adieu, but smiled with her eyes. It was enough for him…<p>

A kiss was placed upon her lips. With a swirl of power he soared down the skies, a roar rumbling in his chest, which was echoed behind him. Immediately, another dog appeared beside him, one with glinting, smiling eyes and magenta stripes so clear in the light. There was a playfulness in her, bumping into his leg and looking up at him with glowing eyes, tail wagging.

When the Inu no Taisho hit the ground though, the white dog was slowly disappearing back into the castle.

* * *

><p>Listening for the sounds of a cough, ears strained for it, she heard nothing but the soft noises of her father pacing in his rooms. Back and forth…<p>

Servants scurried through the rooms, muttering or murmuring to themselves as they carried on with their tasks. Their voices were muffled, doors away from her room. She clearly saw the outline of their bodies as they passed, ignoring the bright candle burning in her room and focused completely on their duties.

She listened, hoping for some closure for herself.

But she heard none…there was nothing but her breathing and the footsteps of servants as they left.

It was too late in the night for anyone to really visit her, having been in bed for hours. No servants or nursemaids to baby her, or even her mother to call her into lessons. It was just her thoughts, swirling with lessons that long since passed but were only resurfacing.

Marriage etiquette.

Something she had not studied in nearly two years…_why now?_ Why was the subject brought up and more importantly…why did her father hire someone to teach instead of the mother? The Lady of the castle was always so adamant that her daughter's learning would only come through her, and not someone who knew nothing of their traditions, merely there for quick money and a chance to see within the royal family.

It was a mystery.

Footsteps were heard overhead, having been missing for the last few days. She couldn't help but smile. It was such a lovely smile too, a mixture of shyness yet pleased with the noise, as if paid a special compliment. She had always heard him, listened and waited for him to make an appearance, the Inu no Taisho. "Goodnight," she whispered and wondered whether he heard.

* * *

><p>AN So I've been away for the past few days, that's why I haven't updated. We also started babysitting again, will stop in a month or so...then I get a job. *shakes head* Anyway, full of homework but it's all right! Hope to see some more of this tomorrow! Thank you so, so much for reading!


	14. Age

Title: Age

Authoress: Rickashay

Genre: Romance

Rating: T

Word Count: 645

Warning(s): none

Character(s): Inu no Taisho, Izayoi, with mentions of Sessmom or Sesshomaru

Summary: two days later…(60)

A/N will reply to everyone tomorrow. I just got home…sorry. Thank you though, to everyone that has been reading. You guys are awesome!

Age

It was easy to listen and know that he was there, always lurking about. Nearly two months had passed since the first time she stumbled upon him, curiosity tasting sweetly in her mouth and heart drumming with adrenaline. He was there, always in the shadows or at the roof. She still met him in the forest, even when Izayoi knew he was not there and had to merely wait patiently, staring through the forest and hoping for a glimpse of white.

Sometimes there would be tricks of light, the sound of critters that made her hopeful for another conversation with such an interesting creature. It was something that she looked forward to, knowing that he would not lie to her or stray away from the truth, there was no gain with her. There was no reason to consider offending her or even to soften the truth.

"Your mother is very ill," he said. It was on a bright morning, the sun creeping through the trees, bringing an almost fairy-like feeling to the forest.

"I know," it was spoken softly, a mere whisper. It was the only thing Izayoi could say. Even when tears filled her eyes, never falling but just stinging slightly, there was no glance of pity or even of mockery, more of sympathy or a knowingness that shined in his eyes. It was completely different from her servants. It was true. Honest.

"Death is merely a part of life everyone must face."

It was rather hilarious coming from an immortal youkai, one who would not face death in many, many years. She never could resist curiosity. "How old are you, actually?"

The Inu no Taisho tilted his head to the side, a thin smile curling on his lips. It was not exactly a nice smile, merely one given when he did not know what other expression he should use in that circumstance. "Much too old."

"That's not an answer," Izayoi laughed.

A slow, charming wink was given, his smile widening just slightly. "Would you be able to guess?"

"Guess?" an eyebrow rose mockingly. "You are three hundred years old!" There was a certain amount of pride in her tone.

Surprisingly, he snorted. It was not a pleasant snort either, more of disbelief or humor than anything else. His lips twitched unconsciously, obviously trying to keep the laughter at bay. "No."

"Older?"

"Much."

Izayoi frowned, lips pursing in a thoughtful manner. "Eight hundred."

A chuckle, filled to the brim with richness and a noise she had never had the pleasure of hearing. It was such a deep noise, rumbling through the forest in pure amusement. It was not dark in humor, but merely a laugh that meant he had reached to a point where he could not laugh outright without offending her and so would settle for this chortle. Goosebumps erupted on her arms. "No, I am much older than that," the Inu no Taisho said.

There was a certain amount of nervousness after that. _Do I really want to know?_ But she was never one to leave curiosity unsatisfied. "One thousand, five hundred," she stated confidently.

Crinkles appeared at the corners of his eyes, and despite the disbelief she would feel if she was wrong, he appeared quite young, not even middle age according to her. "Three thousand, roughly."

Shock coiled in her stomach, the numbers repeating in her mind. "My Lord, you must forgive me for doubting you."

The Inu no Taisho merely shrugged. "There is no doubt. There comes a certain point where you no longer care, it is merely a number."

"You are much too handsome to be that old," the words slipped past her lips before she realized it. For a moment, they merely stared at each other in surprise, one wearing a much too pleased expression and the other, one of embarrassment.

"Thank you, Little Hime."

A/N wanted one with a bit of flirting. ;) Hope you enjoyed! Will reply to people tomorrow. Goodnight!


	15. Regret

Title: Regret

Authoress: Rickashay

Genre: Romance

Rating: T

Word Count: 884

Warning(s): none

Character(s): Inu no Taisho, Izayoi

Summary: three days later (63) and (67

A/N Just warning you, soon there is going to be a leap of days.

Regret

* * *

><p>It brought a new perspective to the household, the night that her mother strolled through the hallways with her head held high despite the pallor surrounding her mouth. There was a distinctive air to her, an almost unearthly feeling. Strength.<p>

It was just darkening into the night, twilight upon them. Fireflies lighted, flickering in and out as they moved. The moon shone bright, hanging ahead, even as the sun disappeared completely, bringing a rather dull blue compared to the bright colors of sunset that had appeared moments ago. The sky was clear of clouds, the first stars twinkling in the dim light

There was something about her, as she moved toward her daughter, an inner power. For such a stern woman, raised to be more of an asset than anything else, just like her, there was a softness that had not been there before. Even as Izayoi looked upon her, she knew that there was something different about her mother.

"Izayoi," her mother said weakly, smiling with ruby red lips.

"Good evening, Mother." Izayoi darted a concerned glance at the Lady, even when she saw that her mother was merely sitting in the stool that the servants quickly brought up. Blankets were piled high on her, cloths wrapped around her neck, and yet, she still looked cold. There was some type of bleakness in her eyes, something dark and painful that brought an ache to Izayoi's chest.

Her mother was strong…

She had to be.

"Come here," a hand beckoned her forward. Servants moved forward, bringing a basket filled with cherry blossoms and a thin piece of white ribbon. Hesitantly, and with some urging, she sat down in front of her mother, her eyes peering curiously behind her. "I have not done this in a long time," her mother said, almost wistfully.

A comb ran through Izayoi's hair, behind her ears. "I don't remember."

A regretful smile curled at the ends of the Lady's mouth, her comb stilling as she began coaxing a tangle undone. "It was many years ago, before you were five."

Sadness swept through the atmosphere, the only noise being the soft sounds of footsteps as the servants retreated outside the room. Guards' voices lingered outside, murmuring steadily and gossiping with each other. "Why haven't you done this before, more recently?"

Long, thin fingers swept her hair behind her ear, the smell of flowers stronger in the air as her mother carefully braided the cherry blossoms through. "It is not the best thing for us. It's better for the nursemaids to attend to children, rather than the Lady of the house," there was a steady murmur of a regret underneath her tones. "It's simply not done."

Izayoi sighed softly, eyes closing as she listened to the noises of her hair being braided and the steady breathing of her mother. "It seems odd that you would do so now."

The fingers in her hair paused, and suddenly, a soft, sad smile came into view. "I don't believe people have told you, if so, they would have gone against orders, but you do realize I am ill?"

"Yes."

There was a moment's pause as the Lady pursed her lips, another cherry blossom added. "I don't know when I'll have another opportunity to do this."

Grief swept through the room. "Thank you."

There was only a nod in reply.

* * *

><p>The Inu no Taisho could feel the faint, lingering trace of his son's scent, mixing in with the wind. Usually he was smarter than to leave a trace of his scent, unless he wished to be found. Dangerous perhaps, as there were many enemies of the Lord of the West.<p>

But it was unlikely he could do anything as Sesshomaru rarely heeded anything he said. Perhaps it was some misconception of independence, but whatever the reason, it caused a great deal of ire to pour from his body.

"I have told you before not to go after the Ryuukotsusei!" the words were shouted, thundering through the forest. He knew that Sesshomaru had to be long gone, but he needed to voice those thoughts. "I have told you before! Must you do this to yourself? Is there a reason why you are ignoring me? Ignoring my advice?" but the forest was still. "Sesshomaru!"

"Father," the single word caused a moment of release, of calm to fill him. Sesshomaru's golden eyes peered down at him, frowning deeply and teeth so obviously clenched together. His claws clicked together, an odd habit he had seemed to pick up.

The Inu no Taisho stared deeply into his son's eyes, wondering what he should say or if he had said enough. Suddenly, his chest lessened as he let out a deep breath. "You are being very irresponsible, Pup."

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed at the endearment, teeth suddenly bared in a snarl. "It is _you_ that is being irresponsible! The Ryuukotsusei will have no mercy even if the Inu no Taisho is not there, he will plunder the lands just as he has done. You are merely here...entranced by a whore."

A deep, rumbling growl rumbled through the forest, birds flying ahead in fright at the noise. Power crackled in the air. A challenge.

"Do not be a coward, Father." Sesshomaru sneered, turning his back and disappeared in a ball of light.

A/N Sesshomaru is such a brat. -_- Can't really blame him though, I wouldn't like that either.

Anyway, lots of tests going on recently. Babysitting more...


	16. The Coward

Title: The Coward

Authoress: Rickashay

Genre: Romance

Rating: T

Word Count: 1,053

Warning(s): none

Character(s): Inu no Taisho, Izayoi, with a brief mention of Sessmom at the end, Sesshomaru and Ryuukotsusei

Summary: 70 days and 94

Note: I'm baaack! I missed you guys. ;) Again, feel free to point out any mistakes you see/suggestions on anything. This is not beta'd and any help is appreciated!

The Coward

* * *

><p><em>Coward…<em>

The word was an angry hiss, stinging and stirring inside his mind, festering like an open wound. Gorged, deeper and deeper inside his heart, blood spewing and staining his fingers.

The word was unprecedented.

For a fiery moment, he considered going after his pup and showing him the true reason why he was the alpha. There was a certain amount of respect given to him, granted to him that should be heeded, which he required, and suddenly his pup was overstepping his boundaries.

It was considered a hostile movement…and yet he could not bring himself to transform, even just briefly to scare his pup into submission. Part of him knew that the outcome would not be favorable for either of them, either by the level of trust or injury.

Part of him simply watched, waiting for his son's back to turn and his cold, golden eyes to flicker down to him for one moment, one moment of regret.

Instead he simply disappeared, his power rolling thickly into waves and colliding with the natural environment. Birds flew, fled from the wrath and watched from the safety of the sky.

The Inu no Taisho growled deeply into his throat, the earth rumbling underneath him.

A twig snapped and immediately his attention shifted, hackles raised.

"Inu no Taisho?" a whisper, timid and more than slightly frightened, welcomed his ears.

Immediately, his mouth closed, hiding his bared teeth as he spotted the bright kimono of the hime. The little child that immediately stumbled toward him, lines of concern on her face, shadowing her sparkly eyes.

"Izayoi," he replied back, calmly.

"Who was that?" there was a brief note of fear in her voice, a tremor as carefully hidden as possible, but it was not quiet enough for the youkai's ears to catch.

"Sesshomaru was merely venting some of his frustrations," dimly, the Inu no Taisho realized that he had kept his voice in forced amusement. Fake.

So obviously fake to her.

Izayoi's thin eyebrow arched, eyes glimmering with knowledge. She did not call him out on it, but merely let it slide with a tilt of her head and a gesture toward the basket filled with goods. "Are you hungry?"

A smile tilted his lips, even as he gently lowered himself against a tree trunk, watching her with suspicious, scheming eyes. Fortunately, it was a thought more to her favor than anything malicious.

Perhaps that was why she gave him such a curious look, despite herself.

* * *

><p>The Ryuukotsusei was growing stronger, crackling and hissing with strength. Power…<p>

Revenge.

The words were whispered carefully near her, enough that she could hear and watch her advisors exchange looks of wariness. There was something in their air, something in the way their lips formed words, the way they held themselves, and it bespoke of betrayal, of doubt.

She would not allow her people to doubt her.

Her vapid, disinterested eyes flickered towards them, just at the corner. It was enough to observe, but not enough to draw attention in a way that could guarantee suspicion.

Despite their…misgivings on the Inu no Taisho's wife, they did realize that she was their lady.

Their Lady…

The Lady of the West…

And as she observed them, silently she urged her husband home.

"It is not possible that he could possibly take this long," one of the advisors's snipped.

"I have heard that he has taken up with a human!" a quickly smothered grasp of surprise was heard throughout the room.

_Scandals..._

_Imagine…_a soft, bitter smile twisted her lips.

"The Lady is growing soft, more so than the Inu no Taisho would ever be. Everyone knows of her love for the General."

"It was a marriage of convenience, not for…love. The Lady is not that weak," another spoke, white hair glimmering in the light. His green eyes met hers, a smile tugging on his lips.

She was always attracted to powerful men.

Immediately, she discarded the idea.

Perhaps it is so…a weakness.

_But let them talk…_and even within listening distance, she did not say anything to those poor, political underlings…

It spoke much more than anything else, whether the rumors were true or not.

* * *

><p>Even with the silence of the Castle, the Lady's illness was hardly spoken of, only in hushed tones so that the Lord of the House would not hear. It was not to be spoken of, the harsh training of the young master and the hime being considerably upped during the next few weeks. The servants knew that it was more of a way to show some type of anger, aggression that the Lord could indulge himself in.<p>

It was fear…

No one said anything.

Not even when the Lady would sneak outside to watch her young son train with his father, the Lord's sword gleaming in the light while the son was shadowed in his great height. The Lady would watch her daughter retreat into the forest, like a young sprite, ignoring the warnings on the tips of the servants' tongues as they observed her. Not even they would ruin her chance of escape.

So they said nothing, only watching the Lady gaze at them all with a sad, yet adoring smile.

They said nothing, even as glimpses of a white-haired man were spotted in the forest, a protector they viewed him as. They did not hear of any youkai attack, other than the surge of power only a few weeks prior. Instead, they watched the silly smiles that would suddenly erupt on the hime's face, watch the child tiptoe lightly to her window, a muttered goodnight given to the empty courtyard.

They said nothing, but they knew...

The Inu no Taisho was pleased with that.

* * *

><p>The Ryuukotsusei could hear the whispers, the pleas of the humans that fled from their territory, and their screams of pain that filled the air so beautifully. Sometimes, he would tremble with pleasure at hearing their fear, knowing that it would one way or another reach the Inu no Taisho.<p>

Now, he would wait.

There would be no hiding in caves, abandoned by the youkai. Instead, he would exact his revenge for his banishment. Those that persecuted him would pay, one way or another.

Silently, he observed the young prince, his fair white hair much too obvious in the night, his lips twisted in hatred.

Utter hatred…captivating, quivering fury that radiated off the young lord.

Inspiring…really.

Yes, the dragon had to wonder where the young prince's father hid.

_Coward…_the word hissed in his ear.


End file.
